


What makes us Human(sorta)

by Zeeboa



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Sad Fjord, and, loving jester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeeboa/pseuds/Zeeboa
Summary: Fjord is absolutely gone for Jester and that scares him.





	What makes us Human(sorta)

It scares him how fast he fell and how hard. Jester was a spitfire, filled with unique mannerisms with a peculiar yet refreshing outlook on life. And what was he? He doesn't even know anymore. Maybe he is turning into water and that's why he finds some sort of calm under by the seaside. Which is inevitably ruined by a certain blue Tiefling (Not that he’s complaining).  
“Fjord! Fjord look!” He turns to see her running up the beach, something clasped in her hands. He's so gone for her.  
“What is it this time? Is it dangerous?” He tries to hold back a smile at her affronted gasp. “Fjord, I would never give you something that could hurt you. Except for that dagger and technically if you hurt yourself it would be your fault not mine technically. So here!” She dumps a clump of wet sand in his hands. Upon closer inspections he sees that it's in the shape of a unicorn. “Tada!” And he’s genuinely impressed “Why thank you Jester, I really appreciate this.” She beams at him and his heart stutters. 

“Ok, but you might want to put it down. Crabs don’t like-” She gets cut off by his yelp as said crab pinches his finger. Jester only laughs as she darts away and she's faster than he gives her credit for. So he pretends to stumble falling to his side. “Fjord!” Shes at his side in an instant. “Is it happening, are you turning into water?” he opens his eyes to see her hands hovering above him. “Gotcha!” it's her turn to yelp when he rolls them over trapping her between his arms. She’s laughing, he's laughing and all his problems are gone in this moment. And she's so beautiful in the moonlight with her hair framing her face he's kissing her before he realizes what he's doing.  
“I’m so sorry, I didn't mean to-” then she's kissing him. “I thought you'd never catch a hint.” his brain fizzes out for a moment and he moves to roll away but she stops him. “Fjord, what's wrong?” 

He doesn’t know how to put the turmoil in his mind into words. “I’m scared.” is all he says. And he realizes how true it is. “What If I am turning into something else? That dream I had, I saw something and it was huge and I think it's a part of me now, what if I hurt you because of it?” the last question comes out as a whisper .  
Jester tilts his head towards hers. “Hey, first of all I’m way stronger than you so you don’t need to worry about that one. And it doesn’t matter what you become we’ve been together since near day one. I’m not gonna leave just because you turn into water. Ok?” and she moves up to give him another kiss. Softer and full of meaning. “And think about it, fear is what makes us human...sorta.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic! This is my first Crit Role fic so go easy.
> 
> Please check out my [tumblr](%E2%80%9Cwriiteitdown.tumblr.com/%E2%80%9D) I would like to write more Fjorester/Fjester so toss some suggestions my way!  
> Thank you again
> 
> (:O its shorter than I thought)


End file.
